Forum:Downloadable Character Ideas
This thread is dedicated to letting players post Ideas about what kind of character classes. since the release of Gaige The Mechromancer it was stated that if she sold well that it would encourage them to make and release more DLC Characters. I think that as fans of the series, we should be able to show them the ideas that we come up with, to show them what we as players would love to see. Here we will list the character name and classes we have come up with, then make a sub page dedicated to this character. List their skills and fighting abilities. Example: Classname Name Here Character_Name Short description From there, type it out, show them how dedicated you are to having your ideas seen, show Gearbox just how much we love this series, by letting them know we wish to help them in making it better. Bullet Builder= Hammer Action Skill: "Suit Up" switch to third person and summon the H4MM3R-500, a giant robotic suit worn from the waist down with wires conecting it to a pair of gloves used by Hammer to control its weapons and digi-struct it. while using it you deal bonus melee damage and run faster and take less damage. your skill trees let you upgrade it with new weapons and powers. skill trees: M4RCU5 Build- this skill tree focuses on upgradeing the H4MM3R-500 with fire power. allows you to add mounted auto turrets/cannons and manualy controled guns and more upgrades for these guns like elemental damage and other bullet perks such as going through walls, bouncing off enemys, and more awesome things M0XXI Build- this skill tree focuses on upgrades to health and support of the H4MM3R-500. allows you to add a riot shield to block bullets, life steal, healing grenades, and a placeble machine that heals peaple in the area around it. and also even an auto grenade launcher CL4P-TP Build- adds varios upgrades to the H4MM3R-500 like a short hover ability to fly over obsticals, a teleporting ability to dodge bullets, and much more. Bandit King Levi Action Skill: "Family Feud" Summon Levi's three younger siblings John, Josh, and Joan to fight for with you. John and Joan are skilled midgets who use snipers at chosen enemies. After the Joan and John complete their attack Josh will jump up from behind you and smash into the ground to deal a devastating shock wave effect around you. Appearance: Levi is the leader of a four man bandit group of bounty hunters, so he looks similar to a common bandit leader with a mask ripped clothing and make shift armor. On is back he has an old stolen jury rigged portable New-U station prototype which he uses to spawn his siblings. Joan and John look like shotgun midgets while Josh is similar to a midget Goliath. Skill Trees: Respect Your Elders- focuses on enhancing Joan and John sniping skills by increasing the amount of enemies that can be marked with laser pointers before being shot and the amount of damage dealt. This tree also can let you use John and Joan in Fight for Your Life. Youngest of Kin- focuses on using Josh by letting you use him as your melee override by having him rush out at a chosen enemy and deal devastating damage. This tree can also increase his damage in the action skill. United as Brothers (and Sister)- focuses on giving your character certain buffs such as damage increases and accuracy as well as other small combat skills. class mod: New-U station on his back Melee weapon: a long scythe created by: SparkyTheUnicorn Warden Karalyth Working as a Hyperion shield bearer, Karalyth was one of the elite. Part of a new project into digistructing techknowledge stolen from tediore, Karalyth was given a Digi-Shield a powerful enegry shield summoned form a node on his forearm. A yearlater Karalyth was heavily wounded in battle and seeing no more use in him Hyperion discharged him only saving him thanks to a doctor with mercy bestowing a rebreather helmet and life suport system for his heart, however slipping into a 6 month coma due to his wounds. After waking up and discovering his new body with shock he was cast into the wastes of Pandora, with no purpose he decides Vault Hunting to be his only saviour and sets of to find the vaults, only to end up on a train with 5 other vault hunters heading through the snowy wastes... Action skill: Calls apon a Hyperion digistruct shieled that blocks all damge done from front. Class mod: Heart Life support monitor Melee weapon: Sword on his back class created by Dementedmedic (updated version better back story image and skill tree coming soon) Phantom Gunner Balthasar One who was born a Siren, but in an attempt to rid her self of her 'cursed' powers, she had her gender change. The ending result was his powers mutating into something different. He specializes in using his 'phantom' powers for quick reloading, the use of 'Ghostly Shells' that are fired in place of, or along side with, traditional bullets. Made by User:Ixbran Magician Mercurato A former show magician incorporating shoddy makeshift technology into his tricks, he soon lost all clientele and became a reclusive drunkard. After some time he heard from a radio of how finding the Vault would bring fortune and fame to any who opened it. Hearing this, he decided to try his hand at it to regain his audience. Class created by: CrackLawliet The Skag Tamer Quigley This character would have one or two skags that follow behind them muzzled until they are released to tear anything in their way apart. The trees would focus on enhancing either the tamer or the beasts maybe even adding armor or weapons to the animals. The third tree would focus on the taming of wild animals making them fight for you much like Maya's motion tree. The melee for the character could be a pair of electric( or other elements) whips that can be upgraded. Just an idea i had when i discovered that Gaige would not be able to convert loaders to help ie. MECHRO mance. Made by: Apples042 Necromancer Liche This character would be able to either summon the dead around him to fight on his side, or to cause decay and death to living targets. Unfortunately no use against Loaders but could have a skill tree that focused on Corrosive or Support abilities. Another skill tree to make itself harder to kill/ extra fight for your life bonuses and the third tree to give the summoned dead creatures extra abilities, strength, or invulnerability to corrosive. Couldn't think of a better class name as their is already a 'mancer' of sorts. Made by CollosoNeil (talk) Witch-Hunter Hathorne (named after the eponymous charcter from The Crucible) Believing the Sirens are to blame for the existance of Eridium, and by proxy the horrible acts and effects of its use, he made it his mission to hunt down the existing Sirens in the universe. He thinks that if all 6 Sirens are dead at the same time it will prevent new ones from being born in the future. Upon finding and killing his first victim, an Eridium chain-reaction transferred her powers to him, but his being a male causes his body to constantly reject and reintegrate the power into his system. Because of this, and the Eridium now coursing through him, he descends into an advanced "Slag-Madness" every time his body reacts to his ill-gotten abilities. He has vowed that as soon as the last Siren lies dead he will take his own life. His ability, "Phase-Crucible", is his body violently expelling the energy inside of him, unleashing a large pulse that pulls enemies in before throwing them outward. While the ability is active, his demeanor turns from Jekyll to Hyde, becoming more violent and vocal (similar to Goliaths). This character is meant to be an alternative to Sirens, seeing as Gearbox seems to want one in every game. Made by Archtypical The Double Agent Dean. A former agent and a spy of the Hyperion corporation, he was assigned to investigate a secret Crimson Raider base in southern Pandora but was captured and tortured. Angry with his former employees for leaving him behind, he joined his former enemy to bring to an end to the evil corporation and it´s leaders. His abilities mainly focus on using pistols and he has an ability to call a orbital strike to a targeted location by throwing a beacon on the ground. The " Orbital Ordinance" can be modified to do enhanced AOE damage, deal burning damage or make it hit multiple times in short time around the beacon. The cooldown rate would be 90-120 seconds. His other skill tree would be focusing on buffing himself and his allies that are nearby for multiple things like the amount of shield capacity they have and health regeneration. The last tree would focus on the thing he is meant to do, destroy enemies with his pistols, making the deadly accurate, fast firing and heavy damage dealing destroyers. This would be all balanced so don´t worry Invented by Chrome Commando, or Xbox 360 GT: BETA OPTICS The Elemental Harbinger Arilyn Arilyn is an incredibly powerful girl who learned she had the ability to harness the elements at a young age. Surprisingly, she's not a Siren, but looked up to Lilith as a mentor, due to her elemental mastery and incredible and unmatched power. She headed to Pandora after hearing of Lilith's supposed death at the hands of Handsome Jack, and swore to kill him in vengeance. Not being a Siren, she does not possess one of the powerful "phase" active skills like the other three have. Instead, she is an unmatched entity when it comes to elements. Her skill trees would cater to the three "major" elements (fire, lightning, and corrosive.) The final skill of each tree would give her mastery over that element, and grant the ability to enchant any weapon in her hand with the element focused in that tree when her skill is active. Maxing multiple trees (if it becomes possible) would result in her enchanting that weapon with each element she has mastered. When activated, her action skill would let out a Slag Blast that could be modified by skills in the tree. Any enemy within the blast radius would become slagged. While her action skill is active, her weapons would be enchanted with each mastered element, and she would become consumed in every mastered element, causing anyone who dares to attack in melee to become infected by those elements also. I'm not sure the cooldown rate on the skill. Character by Abyss Raider (talk) 01:27, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Manufacturer Loyalty Classes Manufacturer Loyalty Classes are character classes that have an entire skill tree dedicated to making them more proficient with a particular manufacturer's guns. These classes represent agents and mercenaries in the employ of the various gun manufacturers sent to Pandora to destroy Hyperion's near monopolistic hold on the planet, the economy, and the supply of Eridium. Alchemist (Maliwan) Oren Oren started out as a nobody on Promethia, constantly tormented by Atlas lackeys. One day, after seeing several Lance tormenting his friends, Oren decided to fight back, but being so frail, he was easily over powered and shot in the heart. Fortunately, Promethians have two hearts, and Oren survived. He picked up a gun he saw lying around and shot at the Lancemen. That gun was a Maliwan. The Lancemen were engulfed in flames as Oren watched in fascination. He became enthralled by elemental modification and studied hard to become a researcher for Maliwan. His dream soon came true, and he was eventually promoted to head of R&D at Maliwan headquarters on Eden-6. However, living on only one heart was a great strain on him, so he started using company resources to build himself a new heart. None of his prototypes worked, and he had almost given up hope until the sudden appearance of Eridium on Pandora. Seeing Eridium as the key to his new heart, he tried requisitioning samples from Maliwan higher-ups, but was denied, since Hyperion had a stranglehold on the Eridium market. Oren made the decision to outfit himself with the latest of Maliwan tech and travel to Pandora personally. His mission: steal as much Eridium as he could get his hands on, not only for his own heart, but for furthering Maliwan elemental research while simultaneously destroying one of Maliwan's top competitors: Hyperion. Made by Mech-Romance Demobot (Torgue) 5HR4PN3-7 5HR4PN3-7 is a Torgue Demolition and Construction Android sent to Pandora to build Torgue manufacturing plants to better compete with Hyperion. After starting construction near Fyrestone, 5HR4PN3-7 encountered several Hyperion Loaders under orders to disrupt construction of the Torgue plant. The Loaders were no match for Torgue explosive technology, but several Loader assaults, and the concussive force of several explosions, took their toll on 5HR4PN3-7. His AI core damaged, he shut down to effect repairs. During the shutdown, Claptrap stumbled upon him and, hoping to find a new friend, "repaired" 5HR4PN3-7's AI core with fragments of his own AI. This made 5HR4PN3-7 self-aware and slightly insane. He awoke, thanked Claptrap, and continued working on the Torgue plant. Claptrap left, sad, rejected, lonely, but who cares about that? Eventually, 5HR4PN3-7 discovered that the act of demolition was far more pleasant that construction, and started destroying more than building. Another wave of Loaders approached 5HR4PN3-7, but were taken care of with a swiftness and ruthlessness that neither 5HR4PN3-7 nor Mr. Torgue had ever seen before. Seeing amazing potential and opportunities before him, Mr. Torgue gave new orders to 5HR4PN3-7: Destroy Hyperion. 5HR4PN3-7, now designated Shrapnel, was all too happy to oblige. Made by Mech-Romance ShOOtee-er (Bandit) Face McShooty Jr. BAndetz lyk mAYk PeePl bleed! butt Hi-Peereun LodErz dun bLeed! Dey KIL bandit b for they dy! dah prahblim: baNDetz hav cRap gunz! so baNdItz mayk deY own gunz! mayk beDDer gunz den hi-PeEreun! YoOZ deez gunz to mayk LoDeRZ bleed! dun sTAHp til dey ahl bleed! dUn RELod til dey bleed! shooty forevr! KILY FOREVR! Translation: The bandit population of Pandora enjoys mindless slaughter and mayhem, but the recent insurgence of the Hyperion corporation has put a damper on their merriment. Bandit populations steadily dropping due to assaults of sturdy Hyperion Loaders, the Bandits realize the issue lies with substandard weaponry. And so, the Bandits have decided to manufacture their own weapons, outfitting them with increased ammo capacities so as to outlast the gunmen of any competitor or enemy. Swearing a vendetta against Hyperion, the bandits will not stop until every Hyperion Loader knows the lead of a Bandit gun. Made by Mech-Romance Jarhead (Dahl) Lt. Kilmore A former Dahl marine sent to Pandora to protect the Dahl scientists researching the Vault. After Dahl recalled all of their troops and scientists, Lt. Kilmore elected to stay and pursue the Vault himself. After many run-ins with Atlas, all of which he survived, General Knoxx personally offered him a job as second in command of the Atlas invasion force. Kilmore declined, not liking Atlas' ruthless interplanetary business practices. Knoxx then used his massive mechsuit to smash Kilmore's body into a splintery paste. Athena, even then having lost her taste for Atlas and their ways, rescued Kilmore and took him Dr. Zed, hoping to save him. Zed couldn't do much, save for sever Kilmore's head and keep it on life support. Athena wanted more for her fellow soldier, and so using Atlas tech, and with Zed and Scooter's help, built Kilmore a robotic body, suspending his head inside a glass jar atop the body. Kilmore swore vengeance against Atlas, and took off without thanking Athena. He found the Atlas Armory destroyed and Knoxx dead, his revenge stolen from him. Searching for someone to blame, he found one person claiming responsibility, not only for finding the Vault, but for the collapse of the Atlas Corporation: Handsome Jack. Made by Mech-Romance Sportsman (Jakobs) Edgar Edgar is a retired Jakobs weapon tester who lives in the swamps outside Jakobs Cove, recently cleared out of the undead. He now spends his remaining days hunting Rakk and Badass Skags to put on his wall. One day, Edgar is roused from his sleep by the sound of trees coming down all around his cabin. He went outside to investigate and found that it was not people cutting down the forest, but Hyperion Loaders. His outdated Jakobs guns barely made dents in the armored Loaders, and he was forced to leave Jakobs Cove with only his guns, his pajamas, and his loyal hunting hound, Skagworthington. He visits Jakobs headquarters near Sanctuary and explains the situation, but Jakobs informs him they can spare no agents to combat the Loaders at this time, due to labor disputes on Promethia, but will gladly arm anyone who would like to combat Hyperion and their Loaders. Edgar sighs and, reluctantly, comes out of retirement to "test" Jakobs' updated weaponry against the Loaders and someday, mount one of those mechanical bastards on his wall. Concept by Mech-Romance, Heavy contribution and inspiration by CollosoNeil (talk) Bouncer (Vladof) Marishka Marishka Kincaid is the younger sister of gun merchant, and Bloodshot God, Marcus. Growing up to be a very tall, athletic girl, she went into the family business, but didn't help Marcus with selling guns. Instead, she helped him breaks the arms, legs, and spines of those who owed the Kincaid family money. One day, after a deal between Marcus and a potential customer went sour, Marishka broke the man's arm. It was only later that she learned she had broken the arm of Stanton Dahl, founder of the Dahl Corporation. She was sentenced to four years in prison for assault and sent back to her home planet of Grussia. It was there that she met Stasia, the daughter of Vladof founder Mikhail Vladof. There is an old saying: on Grussia, the only thing more vicious than the men and the wilderness are the women, so Stasia had been hiring mercenaries inside the prison for a special mission: Revolution. Hyperion was becoming fascist, totalitarian, a near dictatorship, and Mikhail Vladof would see the people of Pandora liberated and Hyperion crushed before it could become as big an interplanetary superpower as Atlas. Marishka agreed and soon returned to Pandora, not as an employee of Marcus Kincaid, but as an employee of Vladof. Made by Mech-Romance Digistruct (Tediore) Employee 451 Tediore deals in Digistruct guns, but not many people know they have Digistruct employees. That's right! To limit overhead, the Tediore corporation employs digital clones based on the company founder, Fiere Tediore. Fiere didn't fret when Hyperion overtook Pandora; since Handsome Jack paid his employees very little, the only guns they could afford were Tediore. If anything, Jack was improving Tediore's business. It was when a Hyperion spy broke into Tediore's research offices that Fiere decided to take action: Handsome Jack wanted to know how Tediore implemented the Digistruct technology into their weaponry. Fiere saw two possibilities: 1-Handsome Jack would either corner the market on affordable, quality firearms and force Tediore out of business, or 2-Mass produce guns at next to no cost and sell them at the same price as his normally manufactured weapons, the influx of pure profit making Hyperion the next Atlas. Fiere outfitted several of his Digistruct employees with Tediore weaponry and sent them out to crush Hyperion at all costs. Employee 451 is just one of those employees, willing to do whatever it takes to ensure the continued existence of Tediore. Made by Mech-Romance Traitor (Hyperion) Agent 23 Agent 23 was a trusted, high ranking official, and was the head of the maufacturing operation in the Hyperion Corperation. He was so highly ranked that the only people who outranked him were; Mr Blake, Handsome Jack, and the late President. He learned all of Hyperion's secret plans and schemes. He was content with Hyperion's monoply of Eridium on Pandora, but as soon as he learned of the true plan for its use, he decided to become a traitor to Hyperion. He began recording his conversations with Jack, Mr Blake and other field operatives. He copied all of the blueprints of the guns that Hyperion was producing. Upon receiving the plans for TK's Wave, he learned that Hyperion was using brutal tactics to keep its edge over its competitiors. This was the final straw. He stole the gun and murdered everyone else in his office. Upon releasing the power behind his competitors guns, he set out to find the man who created this gun. He found Tk's niece and she redirected him towards the Vault Hunters who had been so helpful in allowing her to sue the Hyperion Corperation for the biggest number she could think of, 23 cents, the number of digits on her hands and toes. Made by CollosoNeil Obliterator (E-Tech) ??? the Obliterator Once a no named adventurer who traveled from planet to planet looking for riches, power, and the thrill of the fighting his enemies. One day on a planet most ancient he stumbled upon an ancient ruins. Within the ruins lied a very powerful relic of unknown origins. When this adventurer found this relic it fused with his body and he became infused with an ancient power both great and terrible. Now infused with this ancient power his want of riches waned along with any want for any further power, Only the want to fight his enemies remained. But with this power came a knoledge that he never knew before. Past hosts of this relic must of had thier knoledge imprinted upon this relic so that every new host would be able to not fall like the last. With new wisdom in mind and power in hand there was only one thing left to do, find the newest fight. Hearing of ancient alien power from rumors and the relic's memories conferming such, he set out to Pandora to find these vaults along with the enemies within them. Made by MythicShadows Shield Bearer Jackson A former atlas shield souldir who survived the raid on the armory (thanks to his ice cream break), he dicied to become mercanry and use his top notch crimson lance armor and digistruc shield to do whatever he was hired to do. eventually he heard of who attacked the armory and killed all his friends. Deciding to take revenge for it he grabed his armor and his newly upgraded shield and set out to kill the destroyer .... Handsome Jack. Action skill : Assulte shield Effect : invulnerability to the front with extra damage to the sides and back and you can't shoot but are faster and have a better melee. Tree 1 : Walking Armegedeon Damage heavy upgrades shield can become permanite cover for the rest of the duration Tree 2 : Armored Assualte Middle of the road upgrades shield upgrades reduce flank damage Tree 3 : Walking tank Defense heavy upgrades shield becomes a bullet reflecter later furthered to reflect back at the enemies Made by Nicholas R. Cordero Remnant Tyson Tyson was an engineer for Dahl during the company's search for the Vault. During the chaos of Dahl's sudden departure from Pandora, Tyson had been taken captive by the Bloodshots to give them an edge over other Bandits, through having access codes for Sanctuary’s doors, and slight technical advancements that would make the difference on the battlefield. As such, Tyson is the one behind the blueprints for the armor that Armored Psychos wear, and the base concept for the shields that Nomads carry. Choosing to play a gamble for his escape, Tyson developed a chainsaw-machete that later took the form of the saws that Psychos gleefully brandish. Using this blade, Tyson murdered the Psycho guarding him, donned his mask, and snuck out of Sanctuary under the cover of night, mere weeks before Roland and the Crimson Raiders pushed the Bloodshots out of the city. While he wishes for Pandora to become peaceful and can agree with Handsome Jack’s goals to some degree, he knows that Hyperion obtaining the Vault’s secrets and bringing order will likely result in his permanent, non-returning to a New-U Station death. After getting word of Sanctuary’s new occupants, the Crimson Raiders through Crimson Radio, Tyson embarks on a train to begin his exodus back to his former prison, and try to aid the Raiders in any way he can. As a character, he's cynical, and more concerned about his own survival than the actual state of affairs on Pandora. Active Skill: Shredder - Tyson revs up his trusty machete and wields it in his left hand while still wielding his equipped gun in his right. Pressing L1/LT/Right Mouse Button results in Tyson holding the machete out to do continuous melee damage. As such, it is impossible to use sights with the active skill in effect, and Gun Accuracy and Reload Speed suffer a 50% debuff. Skill Trees: Psycho - Melee and Speed Upgrades Engineer - General Gun Performance Upgrades Challenger - Twenty Levels of Massive Debuffs, followed by a new, awesome Active Skill Other Notes: He wears his mask on his head in a similar fashion to Tiny Tina. During his Active Skill, he takes a moment to put the mask on his face before he gets to Shredding. His Class Mods take the from of a new backpack to wear, to somewhat further push that he values preparedness and survival. Made by Befellnatz class:scavenger name:Johnny if itt's a he Brittany if its a she ability:to take the best of what he or she can find and forge it into more usefull things like a gun, a shield, class mod or granada mod skill trees: one that increase the liklyhood of finding the best stuff another one dedicated to speed of forging and a third one for increasing anything that has to do with what is forged as in making it better if he or she uses it bio:an exsperiment gone wrong to improve the crimson lance for the first game what the hyperion were tying to do was make a soldior that did not need food any type of liquid sleep did not need to rest or any un necessary things he or she is resistant to all elements(fire,shock,explosive,corrosive,and slag) Johnny/Brittany eventualy got reporgramed by roland to surve the crimson raiders and there cause. look:take the look of each type of crimson lance and put it together includinf the royal ones he or she can even make a devistator suit for it's self when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out 16:06, October 30, 2012 (UTC) The Homocidal Scientist Weiss (Pronounced Vise) Weiss is an extremely intelligent scientist with a heavy german accent. He has resided on Pandora since the days of The Destroyer, working for General Knoxx at the time. He worked behind the scenes to help create a lot of the tech that made Atlas the most powerful armament manufacturer on Pandora, and also was one of the originators for the design of the Devastator suits. He worked with Atlas til the end, when Hyperion took over. After the opening of the vault, E-Tech was discovered, and Weiss used the substance to make many extraordinary things, from weapons to shields and armors, even full on battle suits. Upon learning of Jack's attempt to open a second vault, Weiss decides to try to beat him to it, only being able to imagine what type of powerful technology is buried within it. Weiss's active skill would cause him to don a powerful, full body E-Tech battle suit that he created, increasing many of his stats. By Abyss Raider (talk) 17:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC) T3CHR0-M4NC3R (Hacker) John the Techromancer John John is a Former Hyperion Worker who decided to leave because he didnt like Hansome Jack's ways, and uses his Robotic Construction skills to Deconstruct the enemy Loaders with bullets. John has the ability to hack Loaders and other Robotic Equipment and get them to help your team for a short period of time, The ability can be upgraded to make the Robot have more health, last longer on your team, or even Self Destruct after time has ran out. John has unique things he can do like make certain Elements work better then others like Fire better then Shock, Shock better then Corrosive. by Muerte942 01/11/2012 - 02/11/2012. The Trickster Hunter Hunter was an infamous gambler who got on Handsome Jack's hit list after cheating him (as Jack would accuse him of) in a game of blackjack. After being hunted down by Hyperion on various locations, Hunter eventually went to Pandora to finish off Handsome Jack. Action Skill- Divide Hunter creates holographic images of himself that either protect him, use his other weapons, or project theirselves on his enemies. Skill Trees: Defense- Skills that raise Hunter's health and shield, with some skills allowing his images to have shields and distract enemies. Assault- Skills that raise Hunter's damage and skills that allow his images to use the guns (equipped in his other slots) Hunter is not currently using. Deception- Skills that raise elemental damage and some skills that allow Hunter's projections to appear on enemies making them kill each other. Just something I thought of while playing and decided I would put here. By The Ace of Razgriz (talk) 15:03, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Shape Shifter Hyperion Proto Robot The Hyperion Proto Robot was one of the Original Beta Robots that Hyperion had made, Hyperion used these Robots to Make other robots and special Tech (including the Shape Shifter Tech - Which allows the user to desguise themself as any of the nearest enemy e.g. Bandits or Loaders, even Skags) The Proto Robot was Scrapped and Hyperion used Humans to make the Loaders, the Proto Robot was put in Fyrestone Junkyard to rot, until Claptrap (that you first met at the start of Borderlands and Borderlands 2) helped him. The Proto Robot is 7ft Tall and had made the Shape Shifter Tech for himself to use, he has a very Human-like Structure and can take down a Loader with his bare hands. Proto also made the Firework Grenade Mod which Explodes like a MIRV Grenade but with the Fire Element which burns enemies and also Explodes with alot of colour and a very loud bang. Proto hasn't actually got a name but Dr Zed refered to him as Destructo, where as Marcus refered to him as Rager, but Proto thought Destructo-Rage sounded good so he took that as his code name although his model name is Proto#0401 he is thinking about becoming DRP#'0401. Jetpacker Zoey Zoey was a Hyperion pilot, her friend Jessica had been along side her ever since they joined, but after Jessica found out Hyperion weren't just creating robots for world peace she convinced Zoey of their plan and they both escaped Hyperion, Zoey made it out of Hyperion's Aircraft Academy but Jessica was killed while trying to let the people of Pandora know what was planned, from then on Zoey had sworn vengance for her comrade's demise. Zoey's Action Skill is to use a jetpack to flank enemies or reach high areas within a quick ammount of time. Death From The Sky is more focused on her jetpack allowing it to be used for a longer period of time and less cooldown time. Vengance is focused on explosions and rocket launchers. Assault is focused on magazine sizes and ammo regeneration. Her melee weapon is a stunrod capable to shock common enemies for 2-5 seconds. Made by Insurrectionist Sniper (talk) 05:47, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Eradiated Warrior Rofice A class made by my friend, who is not a wikia member. Rofice (Ro-fie-s) is an ex-Crimson Lance drifter who experiences a life-changing event after encountering Lilith, the Firehawk, in an attempt to save her from a group of bloodthirsty bandits. Little did he know Lilith was unknowingly carrying a destructively powerful parasite that infects him, causing him to gain powers he thought impossible. His dream is to somehow rebuild the Crimson Lance. Rofice's action skill allows him to pull enemies into him, and then release multiple eridium tentacles from his body that grab these enemies, then slam them down to the ground, causing heavy damage. Afterwards, he injects his handgun with parasitic bullets, which have many effects on their adversaries depending on what skills you have invested in. Edit: Since my buddy has abandoned all work on his characters, I'm taking full reponsibility of Rofice, Wylef, and Anon. Abyss Raider (talk) 18:49, November 4, 2012 (UTC) The Sunbringer Anon Another class that is currently being collaborated by my friend and I. This character is an extremely mutated human that was a part of Handsome Jack's slag experimentations. He escaped from the confines of Jack's facility, and made it out alive, but heavily effected by the slag. He decides later on that he wants revenge on what Jack had done to him, and vows that he will kill the man no matter what. His action skill, Solar Flare, lets him release a large, sun-bright blast that blinds enemies, decreasing their accuracy by 90%, and causing fire damage that is more extreme the closer the enemy is to him during the initial blast. Abyss Raider (talk) 20:22, November 6, 2012 (UTC) The EBSS Wyelif Third class thought up by my friend. This character used to be an elite commander who was stationed at Tartarus Station. After learning of Jack's true intentions from opening the vault, he decided to lend his battlefield expertise to the Vault Hunters, in hopes that they could bring the downfall of Jack to reality. Wyelif has a strong connection to Rofice. His action skill is a very dangerous skill, for both him and his teammates. When activated, he pinpoints an area on the field for an air strike that does massive damage to everything caught in the large radius. The blast damages both enemies and allies caught in it, so communication is a must when being utilized. There are modifiers in his trees that will give him the ability to see enemies through walls, and other tools that add a more tactical approach to the world of Borderlands. Abyss Raider (talk) 19:27, November 11, 2012 (UTC) The Coinslinger Alastair The Coinslinger is really a lucky guy. If someones enemies get smahed by a random meteor, it will surely be his. But what is the lot of a guy, who gets anything done without even trying? It is boredom. So to challenge his own omnipotent luck he traveled to Pandora to find the Vault, which was the cause of so much misfortune for so many before him. His action skill is the "Coin Shot". Like the name suggests a single coin will be fired at the enemy and becomes stronger after ricocheting from surfaces. This skill can be further augmented to ricochet from a certain number of enemies, recharge health by catching it or causing the money the enemies hold to melt through their owners flesh. Furthermore his luck can be upgraded, so that his bullets may slighty correct their trajectory towards his target and the trajectory of bullets that may harm him bend around his body to a certain degree. Leafless (talk) 17:24, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Mercenary Shane Hale Shane Hale is a mercenary for hire who is renown for his skills on the battlefield and his reputation of never failing a mission, no matter how long it takes. His abilities focus mainly on all around combat ability, but he specializes in being an assault and support gunner, with his main weapons being assault rifles and submachine guns, however he does have skill with other weapons as well. He is proficient with mainly with non elemental weaponry. Shane's actions kill, the Blaze Quadrotor, sends out an aerial gun platform that hovers around Shane and attack all enemies in his vicinity, and can be sent to lay down fire on a single target. At higher levels, it can be equipped with missile pods, twin explosive miniguns, and the ability to call down a satellite strike. Character by Ishi (talk) 16:33, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Sand Pirate Jackey Jackey (Captain Jackey to you) is a sand pirate captain turned voult hunter, he is the scearge of the dry seas and a powerful addversary, vicoise and bloody on the battle feild but always fair. He is the captain of The SAND REAPER, a mighty sand skiv with blades, cannons and sand worms under its comand thanx to his favorit pet sand worm scylla. when in combat He gets His pet spider monkey (a six eyed, four armed monkey with a bifrucated jaw and shoots web from his tail) called firstmate to help collect ammo, money, eridium and health that enemys drop on the battlefeild he can summon his pets deuring dark and sticky situantions (JOLLY and ROGER his pet skags jollys an alpha and rogers an elder-DAVY JOHNES his pet bedrock bullymong armed with elementel barrels that he throws at enemys-DUTCHMEN a pet badass stalker-BARBOSSA his pet spiderant knight-SCYLL his pet sand worm queen-CHARYBDIS his pet wormhole thresher) he also has a pet trash feader called POLLY with a voice box that is foul mouthed. His active ability is called CAPTAIN SAND REAPER where he summons his sandskive (via digistruck) aloing his crew and pets to ravage enemys whalst he devistates foes on the battle feild for 15 seconds (not usable in tight spaces) he can upgrade certen parts such as cannons, turbine blades ect.... to turn his sand skiv into a war machine. Bullymong Tamer ??? the Bullymong Tamer Hailing from a more savage cold area of Pandora, ???'s tribe has learned how to tame and control Bullymongs. Her want of stopping Hansome Jack is the want to keep pandora pure from the mechanical menance of polution. Her tribe however is no fool to understanding that guns are the future unlike some other dumb backwater tribes of Pandora. She sets out from her village unsure of where to start besides looking for the vault which may hopefully lead to killing Handsome Jack. Character by MythicShadows (talk) 01:26, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Duke Nukem Class Duke Nukem Class Background Info: http://dukenukem.wikia.com/wiki/Duke_Nukem_(character) Character class idea for Borderlands by MythicShadows (talk) 01:26, August 29, 2013 Roman the Manipulator Roman is a freak of nature. She has the ability to project the thoughts of her desires into anyone and anything. Then force them into acting it out. After being forced to flee her planet due to accusations of political tampering, she boarded a shuttle for the most isolated scum hole she could find: Pandora. After arriving, she quickly heard of the vault, and wanted to find it to use the power it contained to either: A) Rid her of her powers B) Make everyone accept it Thus she boarded a train and ended up in the windshear wastes. Romans action skill would be: Manipulation Manipulation would immediately render the target her ally if it was a lower level (or non-boss), slow down equal levels and disrupt higher levels. The left hand skill tree-Alteration-would focus on bringing more power to her action skill (Imrpoving effect time, cooldown rate, controlled targets health and damage etc) The one point wonder would be "Lethality" which would coat her sheild in slag spikes while she is controlling a target. The supporting one point wonder would be "Hunter" which makes the target invisible as well as rendering it under her control. The end ability would be "Cosmos" which would force TWO targets under her control. The Middle tree-Ascenion-would focus on bringing bigger buffs while she is using her action skill, by increasing health, shields, and giving her more speed etc. The only one point wonder here would be called "Poison". When she is controlling a target, all her attacks deal bonus corrosive damage. The end ability would be Nova- when the target dies or the ability runs out she projects a lethat fire nova. The final skill tree-Maximus-would give her general boosts to standard performance and action skill. This tree has two one point wonders: Puppets-which makes the target she controls have the exact same health level as her. AND Starbroke-which will increase her damage everytime she takes damage.(+1% extra damage per 2% of sheild or health lost) This effect stacks about 100 times,and decays if she gains full sheilds and health. (1 stack per second) The final ability: Mirror idea-the target is transformed into a clone of herself! (With same health and sheild level,same equipped weapon etc) When the timer runs out, the clone dies, rather then be transffered back to its previous rendition. Created by Storm of steel. Deus the collector Deus Deus used to work in a family weapons shop, but hearing the call, he crafted a very special assault rifle and decided to go to pandora. Upon going there, he made new friends but failed to save them. Ever since, he doesn't think he is strong enough to take care of many tasks. In fact, he hates to make promises for fear that he'll brake them. (One promise he made was to save one of his friends.) Anyways, he moved on and kept working as a vault hunter until the fateful day he is forced to join your group to save Pandora. Gameplay wise, he is great at looting and survival. His Action skill, Thanatos, equips him with his deadly custom rifle. Aaxelae (talk) 01:45, May 1, 2015 (UTC)